A Changed Life
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: This story is another What-If about Hiccup (Duh :) ). It takes Place During the HTTYD movies, and begins during the "flashback" during HTTYD2, when Valka is taken by the dragon (Stormcutter - that's the type of dragon). Instead of Valka being taken, Hiccup is taken. In this story Hiccup doesn't know his family was the Haddocks-and! In this story he has a sister. Hope you like it!
1. Taken To The Dragons

Berk. The not-so peaceful island of dragon raids, and chaotic Vikings. Tonight was one of those nights. Dragons swooped over the roof tops, setting homes ablaze. While all the Vikings were at the base of the island, attacking any dragon that was low enough; a curious Stormcutter made its way inside the chiefs' hut. Its four, sand colored wings dragging against the walls as it wandered towards a small cradle that nested a baby boy. His auburn hair scattered a top his head, and his wide green eyes staring at the dragon. The boy made a small laugh that flowed into the ears of his mother, Valka, who was fighting alongside her husband, Stoick the Vast. The mother looked at her house at the top of the hill, and saw a dragon's tail in the front door. Panicked, she gripped her weapon, and ran to save her son.

She reached her home, and her ax banged against the door, startling the Stormcutter that grabbed the baby's cradle, and flew out of the house.

"Stoick!" She cried as she watched, helplessly, as the dragon flew off with her child. "It took Hiccup!"

Stoick ran to her. Wildly firing bolas at the dragon, but all of them missed.

…

The Stormcutter took the child to what a dragon-lover would call a Dragon Paradise. Green trees popping up, creating homes for smaller dragons. The whole island was surrounded by light blue ice.

The dragon set down the cradle, and other dragons circled it, seeing a happy baby enjoying the sight of so many dragons.

It was soon forgotten that the young thing brought to the island was a Viking. The dragons had raised it as their own, teaching it the language of the dragons. To normal Vikings it would sound like grunts and growls, but to the boy it was even more. Each growl meant something. Not always meaning "Something isn't right." Majority of the time it was the dragons telling him to be careful, or "Hop on, let's go for a ride."

It's an amazing language, but the boy wanted to learn more. He wanted to learn the language of the Vikings. So, on the usual flights over the Viking islands, he would memorize what they'd say, and make up the best meanings.

…

A year after Hiccup was taken from the island; a new child was born into the chiefs' family.

Haven Hannelore Haddock II.

As the girl grew up she heard the stories of how her older brother was carried by a dragon to the gates of Valhalla.

Over the years she became best friends with Astrid Hofferson, and Heather the Unhinged. In hope that one day she'd be just as fierce as them, if not fiercer! So, that one day she might be able to avenge her brother, and slay the Stormcutter that took her brother away from her family.

And thus she did become one of the fiercest on the island.


	2. Life Among the Dragons

Here we go!

Toothless is in this chapter! (Yay!)

 **Chapter Two: Life among the Dragons**

The small boy that the dragons took in would often babble words he had heard before he lived with the dragons. The one most frequently babbled was "Hiccup", which soon became his name.

Hiccup was adventurous, creative, and overwhelmingly stubborn- Especially when it came to obeying the rules given to him by the Stormcutter, Hiccups guardian, who he had named _Heathenkeeper_. On most occasions Heathenkeeper would snatch Hiccup before he walked off a cliff, or bothered a sleeping dragon. But on those times when Hiccup was extra restless, he'd take the boy flying.

There was nothing Hiccup liked more than flying on the backs of the dragons, touching the clouds as they soared through the sky.

He'd probably ridden every dragon that came to the island. Some rides smoother than the others. Some slower, some faster. There was one ride that stood out to him among all the others.

One cloudy day, when Hiccup was wandering about the paradise, he stumbled upon a cave. One that he hadn't explored yet. Heathenkeeper was not around to tell him to leave whatever was in the cave alone, so Hiccup went in. It was dark at first, as he winded around rocks. Then, at the end of the cave there was a dim glow. Hiccup ventured deeper into the cave to see what dragon would await him. As he reached the end of the cave a fire circle burned on the ground, and sitting on top of it was a big shadow, with two green eyes, peering at the boy.

 _A Nightfury_. Hiccup remembered Heathenkeeper telling him, after he saw the dragon land on the island a year ago.

The dragon too remembered hearing about a dragon-raised-Viking on the island, and wasn't bothered by him. If it had been any other Viking, he would've blasted it to bits.

Hiccup sat down next to the dragon, examining all of its shiny, black scales. They covered the entire dragon, from its head to its two tail fins.

Hiccup really wanted to ride this new dragon, and sat next to the Nightfury for an hour. Staring into its eyes, waiting for it to finally get up.

The dragon cooed to itself, as if he was laughing at the boy's eagerness, and then slowly stood up. Hiccup immediately jumped up, and onto the dragons back, excited to finally be able to fly off into the sky.

Within minute they were up, just in time to see the sun peak down and under the ocean.

It was a short flight, but Hiccup loved it. The way that the dragon flew was incredible.

For the next weeks to come, Hiccup didn't want to ride any dragon except for the Nightfury, who would return every night, and he would fly him every night.

They quickly became best friends, and the dragon earned the name _Toothless_ , for its retractable teeth.

They flew over dozens of islands, not all as peaceful as the others. They always seemed to fly and watch the Vikings on one particular island though- Bark. No, no, no. Maybe Berk. Hiccup didn't know which one was correct. He just liked to see the way the Vikings would do things, see how uneducated they were in fighting dragons. He'd always laugh when they missed a dragon with their bola.

After laughing at them a couple of time, they'd fly back to the island before Heathenkeeper would bite off Toothless' head for being out so late.

…

The sky was just beginning to go down when Toothless landed, and cooed for Hiccup to get on. It had been six years since they first met, and every night since then, they've flown around the ocean. Tonight they planned on visiting Berk (Bark?), again.

Like always they flew over the island to see a dragon raid. This time there were new people on the "battlefield"- or that's what they called it. They were younger than the rest of the Vikings on the island, somewhere around his age. This bothered Hiccup. How could people the same age as him- or just people in general- go off and kill dragons? Hiccup didn't want to know the answer to his question. Logical or not, nothing could change his mind about his opinion.

Haven Haddock was one of the younger Vikings on the island. This was her first time fighting alongside her parents, outside the dragon arena. She was excited. She was finally getting closer to avenging her brother.

As she dodged a Deadly Nadders fire beam, she saw a shadow fly across the sky.

"Nightfury," She mumbled to herself.

Not only was this dragon the hardest to shoot down, it would give her major bragging rights among other things.

Without hesitation, Haven ran to the Blacksmith, where Gobber the Belch, supplied dozens of Vikings with weapons.

"Wha's the rush?" He asked her, while fixing up some more weapons.

"I need some bolas," She said eagerly.

Gobber tossed a couple bolas her way. She caught them, and ran off to where she could get a clear shot at firing at the Nightfury.

There it was. Haven focused, on the dragon that was hovering over the forest, aimed, and then threw the bola towards the night sky. She watched as it got closer to the Nightfury.

Hiccup was too busy watching the Vikings when something hit him, and he began falling towards the trees.

Haven was too busy firing more bolas to see what she had hit.

Toothless tried to fly down after the boy, but every time he'd try to swerve down, a bola would cut through his path.

By the time Haven ran out of bolas, something thudded onto the forest floor.

Haven rushed over to it.

A boy. How had she hit a boy?

Hiccups eyes were half way open, and he had forgotten what had happened. Haven seized the time to ask him a question.

"Were you flying?"

Hiccup stared up at her, then blacked out.


	3. The Boy Who Mentioned His Name

Sorry for not posting, it's been a busy weekend…Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three: The Boy Who Mentioned His Name**

Since Haven's parents, Stoick the Vast and Valka, lost her brother, they never wanted to be reminded of him. So they forbade everyone from speaking of him. Not everybody listened to their chief. On some occasions she heard the Vikings talk about it, then quickly stopped when she went to join the conversation. She hated it when that happened. She also hated it when she wasn't allowed to fight against the dragons. Her parents were way too protective.

That's why she fired at the Nightfury. Killing that dragon would finally show her parents that she was strong enough to be on her own.

Why she needed a dragon to prove it, she had no idea. She was top in Dragon Training. Only a couple weeks ago she slayed a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole tribe. Yet, she wasn't allowed to do anything except for sitting in her room reading about dragons when she could be killing them.

She was a little bummed when she didn't shoot down the Nightfury, but now that this strange boy was here, maybe he could lead her to the dragon.

…

Hiccup woke up in a small room lit by a dim fire, and windows that barely caught the first lights of the day. There were people surrounding him. A tall man, his face covered with red hairs, beginning to go grey, stared down at him. Next to him, probably his wife had long brown hair. She was skinny, but seemed as if her only purpose in the room was to keep the man from killing him. Lastly, there was a girl. Only a tad bit younger than him, their features similar.

Hiccup didn't have much time to look at the girl sitting next to him, because a massive headache screamed in his head.

He heard someone speak to him, when his head calmed down he stared at the people in the room.

"What is your name?" The woman asked like she had been asking for hours.

Hiccup didn't know if he should trust these people, _Dragon Killers._ So, he responded with a question of his own, using the best Viking language that he could.

"Where am I?"

"You're on Berk," So that's what the islands name was. "Now, what is your name?" The woman asked… _again._

She had answered his question, and the man looked ready to pop off his arms if he didn't answer soon.

"Hiccup," He mumbled.

The giant Vikings eyes widened. "What?"

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Hiccup."

Suddenly, Hiccup was lifted by his collar from where he had been laying.

"Who do you work for?" The man belted, as if he thought Hiccup was someone who wanted to weaken the great man, and then conquer them. "You will get no success by mentioning that name!"

Hiccups hands swerved up towards the beefy hand that held him up. "My name is Hiccup!" He called out, honestly.

"Stoick," The woman said trying to calm her husband.

Everyone in the room glanced at the woman.

Stoick grumbled something to himself, threw Hiccup to the ground, and then stormed out of the hut, his wife chasing after him.

Hiccup pulled himself upright, gasping from another forceful fall, unaware that the girl was still in the room.

She rolled her eyes at him, "What's your _real_ name?"

Hiccup was so confused. Why did no one believe him?

"It really is Hiccup."

With another roll of her eyes, she got up and left the room.

…

Toothless flew as fast as he could towards the Dragon Paradise. The boy had been taken, and if they didn't rescue him soon, Heathenkeeper might kill him.

Hiccups guardian dragon widened his eyes when he didn't see Hiccup on the back of Toothless.

 _Where is he?_ Heathenkeeper growled.

As soon at the Nightfury landed, he told him.

 _Captured, by Vikings._

Heathenkeeper flapped his wings in anger, and asked what island he was at.

As soon as he got an answer, he flew off. Hiccup might've been 'home', and not be knowing it, but Heathenkeeper liked the boy far too much to let him stay there.

…

Night came quickly for Hiccup. His pounding headache keeping him from tracking the time. Occasionally he would open his eyes and see Vikings staring threw the windows at him. He'd glare at them, then turn the other way.

He was woken by a terrifying shriek from a dragon. He shot up in his bed, realizing it was pitch black outside, and his headache had downsized to a small bump at the back of his head. He quickly ran outside to see Vikings running with axes over their heads.

"Stop it!" He cried out, but nobody heard him.

As he looked at the village he saw a boy, quite a bit bigger, and stronger than him taking on a Gronckle. Sweat was dripping from his dark brown hair, as he swung a hammer over his head.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could to the bigger boy, hoping to stop him from killing the dragon.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked him when Hiccup managed to push the hammer out of his hands.

"What are you doing killing dragons?" Hiccup asked in return.

Hiccup's response was a quick blow to the stomach, then a knock on the head while he fell to the ground.

As he lay, Viking after Viking ran over him, some of them barely missing his head with their humongous feet.

It was a terrifying sight to behold. Dragons being slaughtered at the second, while an equal number of things set on fire.

 _What are they doing?_ Hiccup thought to himself.

From out of nowhere a familiar screech filled the night's sky.

Hiccup looked up, and saw Toothless and Heathen keeper hovering above the trees, waiting to rescue him.

"Nightfury!" A Viking yelled in horror.

"Get down!" Someone else finished, as all the action stopped.

Everyone fell to their knees, except Hiccup who was running to the dragons.

Haven saw him, and chased after him. Before she could reach him a sand-colored Stormcutter picked up the boy, and flew off into the night, reminding her of the story of her brother.


	4. Was That My Brother?

Hey y'all. Here is the next chapter. FYI I am planning on posing a new chapter every 2-3 days.

 **Chapter Four: Was That My Brother?**

As Heathenkeeper carried Hiccup, he heard the dragon's squawking at each other about the "incident" on Berk. Hiccup wanted to shout out to his guardian dragon that it wasn't Toothless' fault, but one of the things he had learned over the years was: Never _ever_ argue with an angry dragon… especially if it is carrying you.

When they landed on the island, Heathenkeeper sent Hiccup to a cave, far enough away from the dragons. Along with that, he was banned from riding, for two whole weeks. A horrible punishment for him, but also directed to Toothless, whom Heathenkeeper no longer trusted.

It had its perks, though. It gave Hiccup a lot of thinking time. He mostly thought up ideas for inventions, and continued brainstorming on one… A flight suit. But, when Hiccup wasn't focused on his inventions he thought about his time on Berk. The Vikings were weird. If only they took the time to understand the dragons, their life could be easier. While he thought he kept getting glimpses of a memory. _A woman, standing above him, humming a tune._ The memory quickly flew away before he could catch more of it. The woman looked familiar. Maybe someone he had seen on the island.

 _Nah!_ Hiccup told himself. _Just my mind making up things._

He was probably right. He had spent his whole life on the island. How could you possibly remember someone you've never met?

…

 _A sand colored Stormcutter took my brother._ Haven recited. _The boy was taken by a sand colored Stormcutter._

There were so many similarities about that boy… Hiccup...and the story of her brother… Hiccup.

 _It could've been him._ She told herself. _He kind of looked like me, and he did call himself Hiccup. Not many people would choose Hiccup as a name._

In only a couple of hours, Haven had convinced herself that he was her brother.

Ideas raced through her mind. If she could convince her parents, they could get the whole village to search for him.

Haven raced through the village, searching for her parents, eventually finding them in the mess hall, eating with the rest of the Vikings.

"Mom! Dad!" She called, running up to them.

Valka had turned around to face her daughter, while Stoick continued to feast on his chicken.

"Yes?" Her mother asked.

Haven took a deep breath, deciding on the best wording to tell her parents her theory. "I think that boy was my brother."

Stoick choked on his drink. "Nonsense."

"But, Dad," She countered. "He looked like me, he and my brother were both captured by a Stormcutter-"

"And the beast killed him!" Stoick boomed.

Haven took a step back, and lowered her voice. "But how do you know that?"

Her father rolled his eyes. "It was a dragon, and all dragons have the same purpose. To kill. They don't capture babies and keep them alive."

She didn't argue back, knowing it was useless and that he had a point; but she had evidence. If her parents wouldn't help her, she would find someone else who did.

…

"Your brother is that crazy dragon lover kid?" Snotlout asked after Haven told the Vikings-in-training her theory.

"I think."

"So, you want to go looking for him?" Her best friend, Astrid, asked. "I don't know."

"Please!" Haven pleaded. "I need to know the answer, and it's a way to get off the island."

"True," Astrid nodded. "I'm in, on the way we might find Heather too."

Havens second best friend, Heather the Unhinged, had left a couple months ago. She said she was going to find her family.

"We might be able to learn more about dragons, and defeating them too!" Fishlegs said excitedly, turning back into his nerdy self. "I'm also in."

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were whispering to each other in a corner.

"We'll go," Ruff said, giving a half smile.

"As long as we get some cool scars, or somethin'!" Tuff concluded.

They all stared at Snotlout.

"No! Nuh huh, No way! I'm not going to sail all over Odin's creation, looking for a dim-witted fish bucket!" Immediately after he shouted his head off, he glanced at Astrid. "But- if Astrid is going, I might as well go." He suddenly straightened his posture, realizing he had been staring dreamily at Astrid again. "Just to, uh, you know, protect her, and all that."

The twins laughed, and Fishlegs face palmed.

"Alright then!" Haven shouted. "We'll leave first peak of light tomorrow, while the village is at breakfast."

Then they all split off.

…

Haven was the first at the docks that morning, followed by Astrid, and Fishlegs. Slowly followed by the Twins, and Snotlout showing up last. They had loaded two weeks' worth of food onto the boat, hoping that their journey wouldn't be that long.

Less than forty five minutes later they sailed off, and away from their home.

 _No turning back._ Haven reminded herself. _I am going to find that boy and bring him back. No matter what._

She stared off into the sea, while Fishlegs steered the boat. It was everywhere, and it was amazing. She was free from her parents, finally, doing what she wanted to do.

All was well until she saw something pop out of the water in the distance.

"What was that?"

Suddenly everyone was huddled in the front of the ship.

"It's called water," Tuff said, feeling as if he had answered the question.

"Well, I know that!" Haven snapped. "Something is in the water out there."

"Maybe a dragon," said Astrid who was squinting for what might be out there.

"Scauldrons," Fishlegs eyes were wide open, and focused on the water, a couple thousand feet away. "And they're coming towards us."


	5. Found Him!

**Chapter Five: Found Him!**

The young Vikings scurried around the deck, looking for any weapon that would help them fight off the Scauldrons.

The dragons were getting closer.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs quivered.

"Fight them off," Astrid spun her ax in her hand. "Like always."

When the Scauldrons reached the ship, they looked down upon the young, fear-stricken Vikings, saw them as not a threat, and continued swimming. Some flew over the ship, allowing water to rain down on them.

The dragons weren't attacking them. These beasts- these Viking killing-brother snatching monsters were looking at the crew and passing them on like they've never had any intention on fighting.

"Are we dead?" Tuff asked as he gaped at the dragons flying overhead.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Astrid said while dropping the tip of her ax on the deck.

…

Hours later they sat on the ship wondering how they had not died when the swarm of Scauldrons past by their ships.

"Maybe not all dragons are bad," Haven thought aloud.

Everyone except Snotlout was bobbing their head at Havens idea.

"Then How Come On Berk Every Dragon Wants To Kill Us, And Out Here They Don't?"

Everyone turned their head to Snotlout, and shrugged 'I don't know'.

…

They woke up to see their ship's mass snapped in half on the deck.

Jagged, thick, blue ice surrounded the boat.

"What- Who was on duty last night?" Haven stared at the others as they began to get up.

Haven tapped her foot on the ground. "Fine."

They all looked around, the blue ice was everywhere in sight, acting as some sort of barrier.

"Where are we?" Ruffnut asked, putting on her helmet.

"I don't know," A mischievous grin grew on Havens face. "Let's find out."

They all grabbed their weapons and hopped off of the ship, on to the icy island. As soon as they did, a dragon call rang out in their ears.

"Wait!" Astrid held her hand up, and then pointed at an ice shard for them to hide behind.

As they waited, they heard a dragons wings flapping above them. Eventually the dragon turned around and flew back to where it came from.

"Let's go," Astrid hopped out of the hiding spot, and began making her way towards the top of the island.

…

As they got closer to the top of the island, more dragon noises became visible to their ears.

The island was like a big, hollow, ice mountain that housed the dragons. About half way up they had found a small tunnel that led them to the center, where all the dragons were.

There were thousands of dragons inside, some they had never seen before.

"That one's a Boulder class. Ooh! That one's a Strike class!" Fishlegs' identification was endless.

"Will you stop that?!" Snotlout shouted, then Astrid's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shush!" She whispered.

The Vikings looked around the breath-taking hemisphere.

"Look!" Haven pointed towards a Stormcutter. "Hiccup could be here. We'll wait 'til dark then we'll go look for him."

…

Hiccup was extremely bored. He wasn't in the mood for working on his inventions. But, there was a possibility for him to do something tonight. Earlier today he overheard Heathenkeeper talking about a Viking boat on the island, but nobody was on it.

If he could sneak out at night, he could explore the ship. Maybe find something useful.

…

The sun was down, and the dragons had gone to sleep on their nests of fire. There would only be a couple of hours before the dragons would wake back up again, so if Hiccup wanted to see the boat, he would have to hurry.

…

"Come on," Haven said.

As soon as she stepped out of the tunnel, they were noticed, but not by a dragon.

Hiccup ran over to them.

"How the- You. I know you, but them. What?" Hiccup babbled.

Haven glared at him. "Spit it out."

"How did you guys get here?" He glared back.

Behind them a dragon changed positions.

"We can't talk here," Hiccup whispered. "Follow me."

As Hiccup led them to his cave, Snotlout whispered to the Twins.

"I don't trust him."

In return, the Twins bobbed their heads.

"Okay, rephrase," Hiccup said a little louder. " _Why_ are you guys here?"

The strange Viking people crowded around him.

"We're looking for you," Haven answered.

Hiccup stared at her, confused. "Why?"

"I think you're my brother."

….

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Sorry I updated so late… It's been crazy where I am.**

 **If you like it please fave, follow, or review!**


	6. Back to Berk

**Here we go! Next chapter. No Hiccstrid yet. I might add some in the next couple chapters.**

 **Chapter Six: Back to Berk**

"That isn't possible," Hiccup folded his arms. "I've been here my whole life."

"Do you remember getting here?" Haven asked.

Hiccup didn't answer. All his life he'd never put much thought on how he came here. "I don't."

The cave was quiet, maybe a little too quiet for some people.

Snotlout tapped his foot on the ground. "So-"

"No!" Hiccup shouted, disgusted look growing on his face. "I'm not- I can't be related to your kind- to dragon killers!"

Haven cocked her head. "Well I might be related to a dragon lover, so I guess we're even."

The twins began to laugh.

"I-" Hiccup began, but stopped due to a dragon squawk outside. "Stay here."

…

Once Hiccup was outside of the cave, he tried to act as natural as he could.

"Ah, hey Heathenkeeper. Good morning," Hiccup pretended to stretch as he walked over to the dragon. "How did you sleep? Wanna fish? Have a fish."

Heathen only stared at Hiccup. He knew Hiccup way to well to not know something was up.

He squawked.

"Who me? Something's up? Ha, Nah. Nope. Nothing is going on."

Heathen squawked again, demanding for an answer.

"Well, okay. I was just- well I've been thinking lately and, uh-"

The dragon glared at Hiccup, telling him to get to the point.

"Okay, okay. How did I get here?"

" _I brought you here."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I knew that, but where did you get me from?"

" _What's your sudden interest?"_

"No, no reason. Just curious."

" _I rescued you off of a Viking island."_

"Berk?"

Heathenkeeper stared at him for a second. _"I don't know."_

The silence had returned.

"Did I have a family?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Heathenkeeper looked around.

About every dragon was now awake, and the noise level was growing.

Heathen got up, and began walking towards Hiccups cave.

"Uh, where are you going? We can talk here, or-or not at all. Wait!"

Heathen stared at the end of the cave.

"Uh, there just, uh, uh, friends," Hiccup moved in front of the Vikings.

The dragon stared at them some more, before he turned and walked out, growling something while he left.

"I did?" Hiccup called out after him.

"What did it say?" Haven walked up next to him.

"I had a family."

"Well that's awesome, that means-"

"Look! Haven- right? I can't just leave! This is my home!"

"Berk was once your home too!"

Haven and Hiccup stared at each other, looking like they would start a fight any second.

"You see," Tuffnut whispered to his sister. "The way they ramble on about things shows that they're related."

"I can fix your ship," Hiccup started. "I'll fly to Berk on Toothless."

Haven gave a slight smile, "Okay."

…

It only took a couple hours to fix the Viking ship. By mid-day they had already set off the dragon island for Berk.

Since the conversation with Heathenkeeper that morning, Hiccup hadn't seen him since. Though, not seeing the over protective dragon made it easier for Hiccup to get to Toothless.

"We're going to Berk, bud," Hiccup whispered to his friend. "If they start causing trouble, I want you to fly away. They will take any chance to capture you."

Toothless cooed in hesitant agreement.

"Let's go!"

Toothless soared up into the air, and circled around the boat. During the journey they'd often fly high above the clouds, then free fall back down to the surface of the water.

…

"You know, if he is your brother, that'd make him chief," Snotlout pointed out.

Haven rolled her eyes, "And?"

"Just making sure you knew."

…

All torches on the island were lit, and it looked like a dragon raid wouldn't be happening tonight.

"Chief!" Someone ran up to the mess hall, where Stoick and Valka talked strategy with the rest of the Vikings. "A ship, only a ways away from the dock!"

Valka was first to run out of the room. She left with only one thing on her mind. _Haven_.

…

The whole village was gathered at the docks when the young Vikings departed the ship.

The Chief was first to speak.

"Where have you all been?" He stormed up to his daughter.

Facing her angry father before, Haven spoke very calmly. "Dad, I'll explain later, but can you promise me you won't attack him."

Havens eyes pierced into her fathers.

"Who?"

"Just promise me!"

"Fine!"

"Promise me the rest of the village won't attack either."

To humor his daughter, he turned to the Vikings. "Promise?"

The village nodded and grunted back to their chief.

Haven turned towards the ship. "Okay."

From the shadows emerged Hiccup, on his Night Fury.

Most of the Vikings stepped backwards, whispering: "A Night Fury."

"Mom, Dad this is Hiccup, the real Hiccup." Haven paused, and stared at her parents. "Your Hiccup."

…

 **Sorry it took so long to post.**

 **If you like this story, please fave, follow, or if you have any suggestions or anything, please review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
